Dancing Through the Monsoon
by minorians
Summary: Demyx is new to the Organization and so is someone else. Welcome number XIII to the group of two friends that are there to help with the new feeling of emptyness they always live with.
1. I

The melodious nocturne that was his name or at least that was what I preferred to call him. His real name was Demyx well not his real name. But this was the name he had chosen for himself once he joined the organization. Simply put it was an anagram of your original name and then you add an 'x' to it. But then that seems to make Axel's name have no sense at all. Though 'Axel' is just a silly name to begin with. Though where was I? Oh yes Demyx, well no anagram of that name even with the 'x' makes sense, so maybe this name has nothing to do with the old one in the first place. This now looks like I'm ranting, so I'm going to stop and tell Demyx's story how it was and how it always will be.

Demyx; the name didn't make sense nor did it have any real meaning but it was the only thing he could think of and it seemed to stick to him like glue. Very sticky glue, the kind of glue that if you got two of your fingers stuck together you either A) went to the hospital or B) rip off your own skin in attempt to get them separated from one another. So neither in the mood for the hospital or ripping his skin from the rightful position on his body he let the name stay just the way it was.

Then he began to wonder why the heck was it an 'x' that was added to the name? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were Organization XIII like the 'x' for the Roman numeral 10 because adding an extra 'I' would just be stupid. Well at least I think it would be stupid. Though anyway as I have heard, the nobodies know the life of the person that used to be the body that they now control. Does this necessarily mean the name as well? Even if it doesn't it does and doesn't make sense all at the same time. We know for a fact that Xemnas was once Ansem and Xemnas is an anagram of Ansem, same with Roxas; Sora add an 'x' switch things around and bingo organization name. But it brings up another question 'Do the nobodies have the same gender as the person before them?' As far as we know, yes. Though not only would that make more cameo appearance by other Final Fantasy characters but it brings up the question of **crackle** and that he is **crackle** and they both are **static….black out.**

A teen with blonde hair, spiked bangs and soft green eyes shot out of bed.

"Another dream about it," he announced to no one in particular as he rubbed his forehead. He had been a member of the organization for about a month now, but the dreams wouldn't stop. He kept dreaming about the organization as if watching a poorly funded information program, with the creepy narrator and everything. So far his subconscious mind wasn't as stupid as you would think it was. HE threw the covers off of him and looked around the perfectly white room. He was around eighteen or nineteen or something or other when he was attacked by a heartless and lost. After he awoke he was quite confused and felt an aching emptiness within him. He felt like a brand new person again, and he should because he was. By now he was used to the reflection he saw in the mirror but it was very hard to understand how with no lights in this room it felt like the sun was on every wall and yet he could fall asleep and not see the slightest speck of white through his eyelids. He was currently in his mint green boxers and white muscle shirt. He ran a hand through his hair and placed his feet on the ice cold floor below his white four post bed. He looked up groggily at the white mesh canopy he had hanging above the bed,

"This thing is so girly why do I have it?" He asked himself for about the millionth time that week. He glanced over at the only thing that had color in his room. In the corner to the right of the door was his blue and green sitar. Yes he could make it appear out of nowhere, yes he wouldn't have to carry it around but if he didn't have some array of color in his room he was sure he was going to go crazy. He yawned and began to think about his odd dream as he walking into his (surprise) bleach white bathroom.

"What the heck is Final Fantasy? Man my head is messed up." He spent a little too long under the relaxing massage of the warm water and reluctantly left the humid room into the menacing cold of his main room. He dawned a black hoodie and jeans and didn't even bother to put on shoes or socks and walked out of his room into another prison of white. It almost became a habit for him to walk with his hands in front of himself from running headlong into a wall that he didn't see. He turned a corner and almost got his eye gouged out by a red spike,

"Jesus Axel watch where you're going," he then noticed that Axel was leaning on a wall the entire time, "…or not going." Said nobody pushed himself off of the wall and gave Demyx a once over,

"You look out of it today Demyx, you okay?"

"Wha? Yeah I'm fine just had a weird dream that's all" Axel shrugged,

"Whatever you say, but if you're interested in a little fun-"

"Nothing gay please!"

"What?! No not that, besides you're not my type. Larxene and I were going to get some booze but it won't be an easy find"

Demyx crossed his arms,

"You're stealing it from Siax aren't you?" Axel smiled,

"Where else? Well even if you're not in it for the steal you can at least come and party for a while, Larxene figured out how to play some cool rave music and the walls change color and stuff. Trust me it's worth it. Be there at ten, one zero got it memorize?"

"Yeah sure I'll be there," He said holding his head and waving Axel off. He walked down the corridor and all the way out of their 'home' into the dark city.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked along thinking then he came to the skyscraper and he craned his neck backwards and looked up to the top. He opened a portal behind him and stepped backwards and then he was on top of it, he summoned his sitar and began to strum a few chords. It was a song he had heard but he just couldn't think of where he heard it. He knew the words but he just couldn't stop thinking of it. He kept strumming and the sounds forming were sad yet enchanting and one would just want to move very slowly yet gracefully. He stopped and looked down; his legs were dangling over the edge and then, in the middle of the square was a person in an organization hood. He couldn't tell who it was but knew right away he never saw the person in his life. He stood up, let his sitar dissipate. He opened a portal that was halfway down the face of the tower and let himself go into a freefall. Then as soon as he fell he reappeared in front of the person, he then realized it was a girl. Her cloak was very short with high heeled matching boots that went up to her thighs. Her mid-drift was showing and her top was loose with long sleeves and a hood.

"I believe you are the nobody called Demyx." She said while placing her hand on her hip.

"Who want to know?" The girl then suddenly made two throwing knives appear in her hand,

"I was sent here to kill you."

I'm sorry if this is to terribly short for you. I started writing this last year while in school. I felt the need to post it so you could all see how I spent my time not doing PSSA questions in PSSA learning support. It's a gay class just deal with it

And If you would please review then I would feel the need to continue this little lovely bit


	2. II

**Yes I'm sorry I know it's been a long time. But I've been re-inspired to write once again**

**i love you all**

* * *

Demyx held out his left arm and summoned his sitar. The girl spun around with her arms up and then had four throwing knives in each hand.

"Dance water dance!" Demyx shouted as he strummed his sitar and twenty water forms appeared. The girl flipped backwards into three summersaults. 'Man she picked the wrong guy' he thought as he banged out a few cords on his sitar. The water forms didn't last long. The girl leaped up into a large front flip and while upside-down she threw the knives and managed to take out six of the water forms. Then as she landed in a crouched position and produced a sword as she spun upwards taking out the few water forms that were around her. With her right hand she spun the swords and she stepped towards Demyx. He began to pound out more cords and began to mumble to himself

"Come on water don't let me down now," He said as he looked worriedly at his sitar. The girl came to stand in front of him and with one strong blow she brought it down upon his sitar causing it to dissipate and creating a small scratch across Demyx's face in the process. Finally with one swift motion she brought the blade to his throat and leaned in close to his ear and whispered,

"Watch your back you don't know when I'll be there waiting." She disappeared into a cloud of smoke. After regaining his boundaries he removed his glove and brought his hand to his face after pulling his hand back and looking at it he found he was slightly bleeding. 'No big deal I'm a nobody give it two minutes they will never know it happened,' he thought to himself as he walked back to his 'home'. He went into his room and peered above his bed. The numbers where simple black pieces glued on the wall to represent different numbers was his clock. According to his highly modern yet boring clock it was 9:56. He placed his hands in front of him like a scale

"Booze?" He raised his right hand,

"Sleeping?" He raised his left hand. He lifted and lowered his hands for a few moments and then his right and rose and he smiled and nodded,

"Booze." He ran back to his room and changed into a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans and black vans. He then leisurely walked through the halls towards Larxanne's room. As all the other places the door seemed nonexistent and as he lifted his hand to knock on the place in the wall labeled in plain black letters spelling out her name, the door slid open and Demyx was almost thrown backwards by a blast of techno music. There in the middle of the circular room was Axel and Larxanne each with a bottle in there hand that clearly wasn't water and they where dancing. the walls emitted different colors along with the beat and if one starred at it for to long you wouldn't have to wait around until you have a seizure. Black single person arm chairs were sitting around the outskirts of the room at random angles and in the middle where the pair was dancing was a large circular white rug with black trimmings and the pattern of dagger pointing center ward in a circle. And not to his surprise Axel and Larxanne where not in there normal Organization XIII robes. Larxanne had on a sky blue cami with a black jacket shawl along with a matching black miniskirt and black flip-flops. Axel was sporting what most girls would consider a particularly sexy red silk button up top with black pants and boots. He almost looked like a deranged vampire with his lookup but Demyx wasn't going to mess with his decision lest he wanted to get hit. He walked into the room and realized that this was going to get really boring really fast.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Chanted Axle and Demyx simultaneously as Larxanne downed her sixth drink. She stumbled her way towards Axel and his face looked as if he wanted nothing to do with Larxanne, sober or not. Though she just stumbled past him over to a white floor lamp. She fell into it and grasped onto it so hard her knuckles turned white.

"You look vehy pretty good. You come her ofshden?" She asked slurring her words together. Both Demyx and Axel giggled, then a little light went off in the pairs' heads at the same time. Axel pulled the camera out of what seemed nowhere, apparently he thought he would need it and he was right. Then Demyx positioned himself so that he was under the lamp, out of Larxanne's view, and grasped the bottom of the lamp to make it move as he talked. Demyx than began to talk in a macho man voice that was quite amusing and said,

"Larxanne where have you been my entire life darling." The pull cord to turn that light on was dangling and occasionally hit Larxanne on the nose. She wearily took the chain in her fingers fiddled with it and then placed it in her mouth.

"I hope she doesn't drool on me," Demyx worried out loud.

"Wah wz tha darlin'?" Larxanne asked. If Demyx was in an anime this was the point were a sweat drop would appear on his head, he quickly went back to his macho voice.

"I asked if you would like to dance, my love." At this point Axel almost dropped the camera as he went into a giggle fit that would have worked perfectly with a young school girl, and by young I mean about thirty and by girl I mean boy. Anyways Larxanne was more than happy to dance with beefy lamp man so she picked it up and pranced her way to the middle of the floor. The music pounded and she was dancing like she had a crazy monkey in her pants. Larxanne seemed completely out of it and Demyx and Axel were losing interest fast so in case they missed anything Axel placed the still recording camera on a chair and the two walked out leaving Larxanne to be the crazy monkey she was.


	3. III

Demyx woke, and looked up at his ceiling it seemed as if a black pulsation was coming from the ceiling above his bed then shot across the ceiling to the wall opposite his bed and then down to the wall that would be the exit and as it came to the door it spread out to form the symbol of the nobodies. I then faded away and the process began again. That meant only one thing, Xemnas was calling a meeting. He lifted himself out of his bed and put on his organization robe and walked out the door. Halfway down the large hallway he crossed paths with Axel,

"Looks like Mansex wants to tell us something," he chuckled," Maybe his little pet told on Larxanne and I." Demyx nodded than turned to him,

"About that did you ever get your camera back?" Axel nodded and smiled a coy smile,

"It is the most hilarious thing you will ever watch in your life and the good stuff all happens after we left." Demyx covered his mouth and began to laugh. Then as the two walked down a long white corridor and heard a low rumble of voices they lifted their hoods and walked through the archway that extends through the ceiling. The room was large circular and the ceiling seemed to go on forever. The middle of the floor sported a pale blue 'nobody' symbol and thirteen chairs were seated around it in a circle. Nine of the thirteen members were present and they all were seated accordingly. The 'senior' nobodies were all seated silently with there arms on the armrests of their chairs. A few of the nobodies were missing for more or less obvious reasons. To everyone's surprise they never exiled Axel, most likely the fact that it would be hard to find another nobody who retained their human shape. That and Demyx already had everything monogrammed, don't laugh he is very proud of this small fact. Each and every organization towel had there name number and alias all printed in there color of choice.

After a few moments of mindless chatter Xemnas raised his hand to motion for silence. The members took their seats by there numbers and silently raised themselves to the predestined heights that they always go to. As soon as the seats slowed to a stop Xemnas lowered his hood and the others followed in unison.

"Now as you all know we are Organization XIII but we have only twelve members with us in our search for kingdom hearts." All of the members heaved an inward sigh now that Xemnas had even mention the word heart he was going to go into a long monologue about where his heart was.

"Kingdom Hearts how I searched for you. Emptiness is all I feel. I have no remorse as long as you will find me my heart Where is my heart?" He raised his arms in a pleading manner that seemed to last for several minutes. When he lowered them he began to speak once more,

"You all know that there are thirteen of us but you have only come to see twelve. I would now like to introduce all of you to our thirteenth member, Roxas" He held out his arm noting the fact that there was a chair with one hooded figure sitting on it. The boy lowered his hood and sat there silently, he was definitely the youngest looking member they had. Demyx inwardly sighed he wasn't the 'baby' of the group anymore. The rest of the meeting included introductions and Xemnas going on about Kingdom Hearts for a good half an hour. While the others seemed to be sleeping Saix was paying close attention. Then as the meeting ended and the chairs lowered themselves to ground level some teleported out while others chose walking. Though the 'others' in this case where Demyx and Axel. As they walked through the halls they heard a pair of footsteps that wasn't their own. Axel turned around and saw that the new kid was walking a few feet behind them. Demyx then stopped walking and announced,

"So you're the n00b." Roxas seemed confused.

"You know the new kid on the block." Said Axel waving his arms as he stepped towards him. Roxas didn't seem to pleased.

"Do you think I'm weak?" Axel had a look of surprise on his face,

"You seem to have a bit of rage and demanding in your voice, I think we are going to be good friends." Demyx only smiled and put out his hand

"Well I'm Demyx and I'm glad to be meeting you." Roxas slowly put out his hand and was about to shake it but Demyx put his hand into an exuberant death grip and began to shake it until Roxas was sure his arm was going to fall off. After Demyx released his arm Roxas began to rub his shoulder to try and get the feeling back in it.

"I'm Axel A-X-E-L got it memorized?" He put out his own hand for a friendly shake but Roxas flinched a little due to his bad experience with Demyx two seconds ago.

"Don't worry I won't rip your arm off" Roxas than stuck out his other arm for him to shake with the slight fear we won't be able to either of his arms for the rest of the week. Instead he received a firm handshake from number eight of the organization.

The trio wandered and chatted about anything they could think of. Which was pretty much nothing that was thought as a sophisticated conversation. Demyx and Axel just spent most of the time informing the new kid about all the things in the Organization that he should ever hope to know about and a few things that he didn't. For example the fact that the pair are in the middle of a debate that Saix is Xemnas's booty call is completely irrelevant yet slightly necessary for the poor virgin ears to hear. Though when the two relised that this new kid was in fact never touched in 'that way' Axel soon became very intrigued.

"Man I'm telling you it's pretty much a good thing, my other had alllll the ladies after him, and I myself do have a few admirers."

"You mean stalkers?" Demyx butted in.

"Oi Larxenne is a little creepy, but I amuse her with petty things such as flowers because I don't want to get impaled with eighty bimillion kunai" he waved a hand to signal that that part of the conversation was over,

"Anyways still you never… you know 'did it'? Jeeze you're what fifteen. Sixteen?"

"My other was fourteen at the time of loosing his heart" Axel let out a long whistle.

"Though for a while I have been wondering between existence and nothing, it's a long complicated story."

"Well I'm sure we'll have time for that story later" Axel said as he patted Roxas on the shoulder. At this point in their little walk they were at the skyscraper and a few of the small worthless shops were open but the nobodies passed them by without a second glance.

"Still you are a virgin I guess that's okay for one of such a young age as yourself" Axel pointed out.

"Hey I'm still a virgin too ya know" Demyx announced as he pointed at himself and looking very proud of the fact that he could be 'clean' for such a long time.

"Yeah but that's just because you're creepy" Axel deduced. Demyx's proud face soon turned to that of what would be able to compete with a depressed puppy; cute yet oh so sad and adorable. The mindless chatter continued as they walked the wet and heartless infested streets. Even though the heartless mostly consisted of shadows and the occasional neo-shadow they all knew that there was no heart no be devoured in those bodies, even if a few got confused and would lash out from the dark alley, a simple kick was enough to let them know that there efforts would not be fruitful. They found their way to the park that had everything you would expect a park in the middle of a city to contain, fenced in trees, grass, a paved path, and a large fountain right in the middle. VIII IX and XIII sat on the edge of the fountain respectively and listened to the sound of the water falling. Roxas looked out into the darkness and felt a little uneasy by all the yellow twitching eyes staring back at him.

'Sora?'

Roxas blinked. He knew that name, it was his name before it all happened. Just at that moment a shadow leapt out at him with it's claws flailing about. Roxas held out his arm to protect himself and there was a bright light and he suddenly felt warm all over, yet it felt like something cool was washing over him. Then all that power focused itself down through his right arm and out through his fingertips. As this power was leaving him rather quickly a light shone in his palm, he opened it and in a flash of light a giant key appeared in his hand. Remembering he was still being attacked he took a fighting stance and slashed the shadow clear in two. The two halves of the heartless faded away into nothing in a black cloud. Axel let out a low impressed whistle as Demyx just starred on at him awestruck.

"Well it seems I underestimated you Roxas" Axel announced as he stood up from his seat on the fountain edge. Demyx still had no change in his facial expression.

"I see. Now I know. Your alias shall be 'The Key of Destiny'", they all looked around to see where the voice came from and were not surprised to see Xemnas walk out of the shadows. He gave a curt nod and walked into a portal were he disappeared.

"Well now you are officially one of us" Roxas looked confused,

"You all have these crazy 'code names'?" Roxas used air quotes to accentuate his point. Axel actually let out a snort at this comment, and Demyx looked at him as if he had never seen him before, Axel hardly laughed ever. Sure he smiled and such but he never really laughed.

"Yes we all have our aliases to identify who we are, not only as a nobody but it also represent the powers that we control. You honestly didn't figure that out by now?" Axel teased. Then Roxas though about it. Yes Demyx was the melodious nocturne and Axel was the flurry of dancing flames, and their elements were water and fire respectively. So I guess it was pretty stupid that he didn't figure it out until that moment in time. He dismissed his thoutlessness and resumed his seat on the edge of the fountain. It was silent and peacefull though almost to erily silent. Roxas turned and saw that the fountain had ceased it's flow. Axel turned to look as well,

"It seems they turned it off for the night, not much worth spending the money to run it if no one real is watching it" he said calmly, "I suppose we should call it a night then" The trio stood to leave and opened their own portals and the night continued once more with the heartless ever looming in the shadows.

* * *

**I'm dreadfully sorry that all of this is taking me so long to write and do. Though I would love it if you would leave a comment or two or something of that nature**

**I hope you have a great day :D**

**~Misa**


End file.
